One of the challenges that many network carriers face is how to make their services available to their customers at competitive costs. The customers may be located anywhere, and it can be cost prohibitive for each carrier to install their own end-to-end wiring to service these customers. Many carriers already have existing high speed networks (e.g., fiber) in many metropolitan areas. As such, it is possible for one carrier to connect to an existing network of another carrier. This type of connection is referred to as Direct Network to Network Interconnection (D-NNI). Typically, the D-NNI approach is very complex and time consuming. It takes a lot of time for the two carriers to negotiate an agreement and for their engineering teams to come up with a solution. The process is repeated whenever a connection with another carrier is required, making it very inefficient and costly.